


Turn It Loud The Radio - Mautzi Animation Studios

by KathyPrior42



Series: Alastor Fan Songs [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zt8o7Oh9H0w
Series: Alastor Fan Songs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945021
Kudos: 1





	Turn It Loud The Radio - Mautzi Animation Studios

Greetings, I’m the Radio Demon

Making deals and smiles

I’m a great man

I’m walking in Hell

People know me well

Take my hand and give your soul to sell

Oh gosh this is so entertaining

Forgot my manners, it’s not pleasant

Hey bud, seems it’s just me and you

How about we make a deal or two?

Get what you want  
But be aware of the cost

Look into these eyes  
Until you’re lost

“Contract: Let me be your right hand in this world of entertainment. I offer you everything you need to make your stage shine. Satisfaction guaranteed! And you don’t have to pay anything as long as you stay alive! Ps. Give me your soul or else.”

To deal with souls  
Is what I like the most

‘Cuz in this wacky death show

I am the host

Listen to the music, it’s real

Aren’t souls meant…for steal?

Turn it loud, the radio  
But beware when the frequencies turn low

You’ll be fine

Just shake my hand

And you’ll be mine

And I’ll make your enemies’

Lives stop like a radio line

My oh my, a demon I see

Let’s try and play to beat me

I’ll make a bet for the power

So the rest of this place can cower

This game is like chess

When I win your hell’s a mess

I tend to win in a move or less

Oh turn of odds, it’s hard to process

Sign the contact, make a deal with me, deer

Come on, there’s nothing to fear

For I am only here to grant your desires!

This is the place where nightmares dance

So grab my hand and take your chance

Let me help you with romance and finance

And your life will be enhanced

Listen to the music, it’s real

Aren’t souls meant…for steal?

Turn it loud, the radio

But beware when the frequencies turn low

You’ll be fine

Just shake my hand

And you’ll be mine

And I’ll make your enemies’

Lives stop like a radio line

I will tell you a pleasure

Of the past that many forget

Where the Crescent City

When people were upset

Now don’t let the story persuade

I was better and the worst

I’ve eaten a krewe (group in parades)

Listen to the music, it’s real

Aren’t souls meant…for steal?

Turn it loud, the radio

But beware when the frequencies turn low

You’ll be fine

Just shake my hand

And you’ll be mine

And I’ll make your enemies’

Lives stop like a radio line

Listen to the music, it’s real

Aren’t souls meant…for steal?

Turn it loud, the radio

But beware when the frequencies turn low

You’ll be fine

Just shake my hand

And you’ll be mine

And I’ll make your enemies’

Lives stop like a radio line


End file.
